Dai Tai
'Dai Tai '(or "Tai Dai") is the haughty and prideful daughter of Ring Ring and Abyo. She is a native to Sooga Village, China but has relocated to Townsville to better building her career in the theater. Along the way she is recruited into the Vanguard League and serves as back-up muscle for emergency situations or as a stand-in. Dai Tai entered the Callyieverse through the 2019 Side Character Contest and was among the five winning entries. Background Dai Tai was born and raised in Sooga Village. Ring Ring and Abyo weren't originally in a relationship, but Ring Ring wanted attention by getting pregnant and Abyo was an easy, handsome candidate. Ring Ring raised Dai Tai and preferred less involvement from Abyo so that she could have control over her daughter. Dai Tai was spoiled and lavished and raised to believe that beauty and talent were the most essential things in life. Despite her wealthy and secured upbringing, Dai Tai would have to be left in her father's care whenever her mother was to go on tour. During this time she had a bit more freedom, able to learn her father's martial art techniques as well as play as the other kids, who she was encouraged to fight to improve her own skills. Dai Tai's goddess powers peaked at age ten and her mother began co-training her alongside her father, making it so that she could take full advantage of both fields of combat. Dai Tai was active in the village's Trial by Fist Tournament and was the undefeated champion for multiple years running. This winning streak, however, was broken when Xiang, the Phantom Bear of China, entered one year. Dai Tai's loss against Xiang impacted her so badly that she wanted to quit any future tournaments, only participating upon her parents' desires. She later discovered Xiang to be the son of a crime lord and would spot him around China's cities. With a hungry desire to prove her worth to him (and herself), she began to pursue him and eventually earned a friendship. The two would scour the city and scout out information that might benefit Xiang's father while also getting in and out of trouble together. Outside of combat, Dai Tai was taught and well versed in theater arts, dancing, and singing. She inherited her mother's love of performing and would often be invited to sing for elite events and wealthy occasions. Her recent decision was to move to Townsville and start her career on a national level. Personality Dai Tai has a very upfront and haughty personality. She's cocky and can be impulsive, acting on her emotions and enjoying the thrill of a fight or the rush of excitement. She can be very determined and serious, especially when given a task or a mission that she will handle with a professional mindset. Close friends will actually find her to be more laid back and easy going when not in her mother's presence, often spoiling her friends or taking them to do their favorite activities and giving them heartfelt gifts. Dai Tai has extensive knowledge on other fighters and can analyze weakness in their techniques and fighting styles due to fighting in tournaments. She will spar in friendly matches with other fighters if asked and will even teach ways for them to improve. Dai Tai is not above helping others if asked. Appearance Dai Tai has peachy skin and dark, blue streaked hair that is usually up in a ponytail and two mini-buns. She has black eyes and two blush marks on her cheeks with thick and dark eyebrows. She wears a black and pink high-collared romper with a tear shaped window that shows her cleavage. The lower half of the romper is covered by a white skirt with a diagonal zipper. She wears white combat boots and a white bolero. Relationships Parents Ring Ring and Abyo co-parented raising Dai Tai, and though there was no love between them they always made sure that their daughter knew that she was loved. Ring Ring was on the wealthier side and was more of the benefactor and provider, but Abyo still spent time with Dai Tai and bonded with her through their shared love of competition. Abyo married his current wife Ching a few years after Dai Tai was born, and Dai Tai and Ching had an indifferent relationship. It was only upon the birth of her younger half-sister Jia that Dai Tai and Ching put their issues aside and acted like a civilized family unit Xiang Dai Tai was initially infuriated by Xiang due to him removing her champion title in the tournament. She wanted to pursue him and demand a rematch, but instead she became intrigued by his mysterious and silent nature. Infatuated by his skill and persona, Dai Tai set her sights on him and followed him through the city, offering herself as a potential friend. The two had a very slow building friendship and eventually they would scout the city for Pandabubba and reclaim territories taken over by low level punks and gangs. Dai Tai grew closer to him as the years passed and was devastated and hurt when he disappeared without a trace. Angela Crust Being part of the Townsville Theater Troupe led Dai Tai to meet the town's superstar, Angela Crust. Angela was the first friendly face that she met and the two were able to bond through their similar interest in performing and singing. The pair often pick hangout spots to practice and rehearse with another since they often got lead roles. Angela is one of the rare people to see Dai Tai's friendlier and more humble side. Since her mother is usually away on tour, Dai Tai is often seen with Angela and at karaoke bars. Half Sibling Because Dai Tai was always using the local kids as punching bags, she didn't really have any friends and had a sense of loneliness due to her "alienating perfection". This changed when her younger half-sister Jia was born, and she became her self-appointed guardian and best friend. Jia's bubbly nature was a good way to counteract Dai Tai's harshness, and Dai Tai always made sure to provide for her financially if her father and stepmother could not. The two have a close sisterly bond and Dai Tai often ships her sister clothes and gifts since she is unable to leave China. Quotes (To an opponent.) "This is just pathetic. Are you even trying?" (To a friend.) "Lipsticks can honestly change your whole mood. Here, try this Bombastic Berry and tell me what you think." (To a compliment.) "Go on. You're too kind." (When seeing couples doing cute things to together.) "How romantic..." (When in the presence of a bug.) "Is thAT A ROOOOOOOOACH?!" Trivia * Dai Tai has entomophobia- a fear of bugs. It is manageable with "prettier" insects but she still stays away from them. She is most terrified of cockroaches. * Dai Tai's goddess powers include mobility of her hair, similar to that of Drake Young. Her combat mainly includes physical combat but she will use her hair to gain an advantage if necessary. Her hair will also react to her emotions and sometimes emotes with her. * Due to her maternal goddess genes, she cannot cut or dye her hair. * Dai Tai owns a collection of romance novels and listens to audio books in her spare time due to secretly being a hopeless romantic at heart. Category:19 years old Category:Vanguard League Category:Female Category:Next Gen Category:Characters Category:Combat Department